looad_hooseeeasfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon, also known as Nick for short, is an American children's cable television channel on which The Loud House airs. Owned by , and operated under its Nickelodeon Kids and Family Group, it originally began broadcasting as The Pinwheel Network in 1977 before relaunching with its current name in 1979. Nick 2 Nick 2 was the off-air brand for a secondary timeshift channel of Nickelodeon formerly available on the high-tier packages exclusively on cable providers as a compliment to the main Nickelodeon feed, repackaging Nickelodeon's Eastern and Pacific Time Zone feeds for the appropriate timezone – the Pacific feed was distributed to the Eastern and Central Time Zones, and the Eastern feed was distributed to the Pacific and Mountain Time Zones – resulting in the difference in local airtimes for a particular program between two geographic locations being three hours at most, allowing viewers a second chance to watch a program after its initial airing on the Eastern Time Zone feed or to watch the show ahead of its airing on the Pacific Time Zone feed of the main channel (for example, the Nick at Nite block would respectively start at 11:00 p.m. Eastern on Nick 2 Pacific or 5:00 p.m. Pacific weeknights on Nick 2 Eastern). Nick 2 never broadcast in high definition. The service existed from around 2000 until November 2018, launching as Nick TOO. The timeshift channel was originally offered as part of the MTV Networks Digital Suite, a slate of channels exclusive to high-tier cable packages (many of the networks also earned satellite carriage over time), and was the only American example of two feeds of a non-premium service being provided to cable and IPTV providers. A Nick TOO logo was used on the channel until 2004, when MTV Networks decided to stop using customized branding on the feed (a logo for Nick 2 was only used for identification purposes on electronic program guides as a placeholder image); most television listings thus showed the additional channel under the brandings "Nickelodeon Pacific/NICKP" or "Nickelodeon Eastern/NICKE". On another note, DirecTV and Dish Network also offer both Nickelodeon feeds, though they carry both time zone feeds of most of the children's networks that the providers offer by default. Viacom Media Networks discontinued the Nick 2 digital cable service on November 22, 2018, likely due to video on demand options making timeshift channels for the most part superfluous. Both timezone feeds continue to be offered on satellite providers, unbranded. Videos The Loud House Inside The Loud House w Creator Chris Savino Nick The Loud House - Original Promo 'The Loud House' - "Picture Perfect" Sneak Peek Commercial 'The Loud House' - "Heavy Meddle" Sneak Peek Commercial Every Weekday ALL New 'ALVINNN!!!' and More 'The Loud House' Official Promo The Fairly Loud OddParents House NEW 'The Loud House' & 'The Fairly OddParents' Official Promo 'The Loud House' Brand New Episodes Starting Monday September 19 Official Promo 'The Loud House' and Premiere Week of 'Harvey Beaks' Back to Back ALL Week Long Official Promo The Loud House - Halloween Special The Loud House Holiday Special "11 Louds a Leapin'" - Official Promo The Loud House Lucy's Best Lines Nick The Loud House Leni's Best Lines Nick The Loud House! How to Draw Lincoln Loud Nick The Loud House How to Draw Lola & Lana Loud Nick EXCLUSIVE Sneak Peeks of Henry Danger, Rise of the TMNT & More! �� ComingUpOnNick ‘I Haunt it That Way’ Backstreet Boys Halloween Remix w Henry Danger, Lizzy Greene & More �� Nick Nick Stars Halloween Trivia �� Ft. JoJo Siwa, Jace Norman & More! KnowYourNick Top 13 Moments in 'Tricked!' The Loud House Halloween Special �� Nick FIRST LOOK at Brand New Episodes of Henry Danger, Loud House & More! ComingUpOnNick How to Throw a Halloween Party �� The Loud House Party Guide Nick The Loud House �� The Casagrandes Family Quiz! Which Fam is Yours? FunniestFridayEver JoJo Siwa Tells Us What She’s Watching This Week �� ComingUpOnNick de:Nickelodeon el:Nickelodeon es:Nickelodeon fr:Nickelodeon id:Nickelodeon pl:Nickelodeon pt-br:Nickelodeon ru:Nickelodeon tl:Nickelodeon